Lupin Meets A
by lily sone
Summary: Chapter 12 is finally up!. The first chap is a little funky but the second chapter fixes it. Well Jigen, Goemon, and Lupin all go to America to steal a priceless jewel. Lupin runs into a past love who happens to be Jegans sister.
1. Lupin Meets a Past Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Lupin or n e 1 else. But I do own"A". This is my first Lupin fic so please review.^ - ^

  
  
  
  


Lupin meats "A"

  
  


by Lily Sone

  
  
  
  
  
  


"I can't believe we r doing this." exclaimed Jigen from a laid back position. 

  
  


"Why not it's a great plan. We go to America and get the Garnet Rose and come back." said Lupin as he paced back and forth," What do u think Gomen? . . . . . Gomen? . . . . . . Where is he?" asked Lupin as he spun in circles as he looked for Gomen.

  
  


As it turns out Gomen was in side the boat and trying to sleep, "Can't Lupin go on with out me for once." he said as he turned over to his stomach.

  
  


"Well it's late and we'll be docking in an hour or two so let's get some sleep." yawned Lupin as everyone follow him to there room.

  
  


*~* Next Morning In America*~*

  
  


"See I told you that they have women in America" said Jegan to Gomen.

(AN: one of those things they talk about on the boat.)

  
  


"Ahhh. Welcome to America. Lets get some chou. I'm starving." said Lupin as his stomach growled.

  
  


"Okay, where do you want to go?" asked Jigen,"How about there?" he said while pointing to a near by Steak n' Shack.

  
  


"Okay. Lets go." said Lupin as they the trio walked to the fast food joint.

  
  


"Welcome to Steak n' Shack. What would u like?"

  
  


"We'll have three double steak n' shack burgers" ordered Jigen.

  
  


"SHIT!!!" yelled the voice of a red haired blue eyed beautiful women 

  
  


" What's the matter?" asked Lupin as he ran to the woman in distress.

  
  


"Lupin the III has come to America to get the Garnet Rose I am going to steal!" whined the lady.

  
  


"I'm not going to steal it yet.........Shit! I shouldn't have told you that."

  
  


"So your Lupin the III. Well I didn't expect that. Is Jigen with you? I would like to say hello to my brother." 

  
  


"Jegan's your brother?"

  
  


"Yes, is he with you?"

  
  


"Yeah. Come with me."

  
  


"JIGEN!! You never told us u have a sister and that she is so hot or that she is a thief." Lupin whispered.

  
  


"Oh, u must be talking about "A". Yes she is my sister and if I said she was hot you would have to shot me. Is she here?" said Jegan tilted back in a chair with his feet on the table and his hat over his eyes.

  
  


"Yeah!" said Lupin right before the lady jumped on Jegan.

  
  


"Jegan!! How are you? Did you steal anything lately? Is this the famous Gomen?" asked the lady while Gomen started to blush. Then she whispered, "Is this the Lupin I've loved forever?"

  
  


"I'm okay. No, yes and yes again. But how are you and where's booger? Did he get bigger?" Jigan paused then said, "My bad I forgot to introduce u guys. Well Lupin obviously knows who you are, so Gomen this is my sister "A" and "A" this is the famous Gomen you've heard so much about. By the way why are you here?"

  
  


"I'm ok. Booger is huge know but i had to leave him home. Nice to meet you Gomen I have herd so many story about all of you. But the reason I am here is because I am going to steal the Garnet Rose." she said as she pulled out a page from the news paper that had a solid gold stem and two leafs and a garnet colored diamond in the shape of and open rose, "If I get it then I can get the life of crime reputation I've always wanted."

  
  


"Well it's a goal. But "A" you have to know that Lupin thinks you're hot so beware." he said with a smirk and then looked at Lupin. Lupin was on the floor with embarrassment until Jegan said,"Just beat him to the jewel and he will respect you."

  
  


"Excuse me but I respect all women. Especially when they look like her." Lupin said under his breath.

  
  


"I heard that. And just because I am a woman doesn't mean I can't beat you." she said and then al the sudden she changed her tone and walked over to Lupin and straddled him and whispered in his ear, "I know that you are the greatest thief of all time and you may have stolen my heart but you will not steal my job, my diamond, or my brother from me." then got up and said good bye to them and left, " I'll see you all later and if you need a place to stay go to Kaynar Way #4."

  
  


"That was interesting. Well we do need a place to stay so maybe we should take her up and her offer." said Lupin with a dazed look on his face.

  
  


"What did she say?" asked Jegan still sitting in his favorite position.

  
  


"She said I stole her heart. Do you know what she was talking about?"

  
  


"Well, when she was little when you and I first met she fell head over heals in love with you and I guess she still is. I have no idea why."

  
  


"For information many women love me." 

  
  


You never would have guessed Gomen was still there if he didn't say, "Yes, that maybe true but her love is true." 

*~*~*~*~* what did ya think is it ok review to tell my the nexy chapter will probubly be up to morrow later.*~*~*~*~*

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. WHY!

Disclaimer: hello i still don't own Lupin or n e 1 else but i so own "A" and some one else that will come in soon.

  
  
  
  


WHY?!

  
  


By Lily Sone

  
  


"If her love is so true then why does she want to steal my jewel?" said Lupin still having that dazed look on his face.

"Because she want the reputation that we have. But the only way to get it is to beat you." said Gomen finally getting into the conversation.

"Well, that's one thing she'll never do."said Lupin with an evil smirk.

"I wouldn't be so shore. Do you remember when you lost the bear you love so much? The one cuddled with. Your teddy bear."

"That was not a teddy bear I was a soft action figure."

"Well you know how you had it in that toy chest that you locked. She is the one who got it out."

"But she was only like 4 years old."

"Exactly. That is why you are going to have a hard time doing this."said Jigen as he pulled out his knife and a block of wood and started to whittle.

"I am tired let us go to your sister house and get some rest."said Jigan as he put away his sword. As he was sharpening his sword.

  
  


They all said ok and walked out of the restaurant. 

"Do you remember back on that sunny day when we left from here?" asked Jigan.

"Yes. But it was night and it was raining." said Lupin as the walked along.

*~* FLASH BACK*~*

20 Years ago

  
  


"If we leave we can never come back." said little Jigan.

"I know." stated little Lupin as the rain pored down upon them.

As they turned around and walked into the rain a small child with a large back pack came out of the house and started running into the rain then she yelled to Lupin and Jigan, " JIGAN!!! LUPIN!!! don't leave me take me with you!" she yelled as she ran into the rain, " WAIT!!!ohhh"

she had tripped and fallen into a puddle and watched as her only brother and her first love disappear into the rain never to see them again.

  
  


*~*PRESENT TIME*~*

  
  


"Think she'll ever forgive me?" asked Lupin.

"I don't know. But I think where here." said Gomen as they stood out side a two story building with flowers vines and trees all around it. They walked up to the door knock "A" came and answered the door and let them in. The walked into the living room and Gomen saw a rather large caimito dragon. 

"I think you have a lizard problum." said Gomen with his hand on his sword.

"A" started to laugh when she herd that then Jigan said, " Is that booger?"

"Yes, I guess he has got a bit bigger." she said while going into the kitchen, " would any of you like anything to eat?"

"No thank you. We already ate. So what have you been doing since we left?" ask Jigan.

"Well when you left I got into a school of combat and lured ti-kwon-do, ju-jitsu, and karate.

I mastered in archery, swordsmanship, and guns. That is why I call you the Great Gomen. Because I have herd so many impressive stories of you and your sword. That even I couldn't beat you. I mastered in archery to be faster than Lupin and mastered in Guns to be better than my brother. The ti-kwon-do was for offence, the ju-jitsu was for defense, and the karate was self discipline." she said sounding as if they had brought up painful memeries.

"Gezzz! Why did you learn all that to bet us if you thought that you would never get to see us again?" asked Lupin.

"If I didn't see any of you by the time I turned 21 I was going to go to Tokyo and find you my self."

"Shouldn't you be 22 by know?" asked Jigan.

" I couldn't afford the ticket okay. I would be there right know if the Rose got here last week."

"Oh yeah about that rose," Lupin started out right before the huge caimito dragon stole the cuff of his jaket. They all started to laugh. Until.....

  
  


KNOCK!!!

  
  


KNOCK!!!

  
  


KNOCK!!!

  
  


"IT'S THE POLICE. LUPIN YOU'D BETTER OPEN THIS DOOR BEFORE WE BREAK IT DOWN!!!" yelled a familiar voice.

"It's Pops!" said Lupin, " We'd better get out of here they might burn us down."

"I have to get something," said "A".

"A" ran into the room and came out with a suitcase of who-know-what. They all ran out the back door and hopped in to "A"s jeep and drove away. They drove to an open feild where "A" fell asleep for the night. Lupin sat there watching "A" sleep and remembering old memeries when Jigan sat down and said, "I don't know if I can steal the Garnet Rose from my sister."

  
  


"It's okay Jigan I understand." said Lupin

"So you get to do it"

"ME!! Why me?"

"Cuz your not her brother."

"But how? Maybe I'll use my seduction powers."

"Touch her like that and I'll shoot you in the jewels."

"Scratch that idea!"said Lupin grabbing himself.

"We'll think of something. For now we have to figure out when we can get the Rose."

"LUPIN LOOK OUT!!" yelled "A" as she got up and pushed him out of the way of a gun shot.

" A!! I'm ok they just got my rib cage." she said as she slowly went unconscious.

"Fight Me Lupin The III!!" said . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Please Review


	3. Aurora's Revenge

Disclaimer: Okay now I am falling in love with Lupin^ - ^. Sorry I had to leave you all in a cliff hanger last chapter but after all I did get shot. Yes I am "A". And I still don't own n e 1.and i own the mysterious fighter.

  
  


"A"'s Revenges 

  
  


By: Lily Sone

  
  
  
  


"Fight Me Lupin The III!" said a mysterious fighter standing on a roof top in jet black leather suit with a sword and a silver pistil.

  
  


"Who are you?" said Lupin gently laying "A" in Jigan's lap, " And why did you shoot her?"

  
  


"I am Aurora. I was the one that she beat for countless years. And I didn't mean to shoot her I ment to shoot you so I could fight her. But no matter. I guess you will have to fight me in her place!"she said as she drew her sword and pistil and took a fighting stance.

  
  


"Sorry but I don't fight girls." said Lupin as he stood in honor.

  
  


"Well that is too bad. If you will not fight me then I shall just cut you into little pieces and then SHOOT everyone of then."

  
  


"You're still going to fight me?"

  
  


"Of course. If I don't then my revenge will never be complete. If I can't kill "A" then I will kill the one she loves the most!" she said as she leaped off the rock with her sword over her head..

" Lupin!" Gomen said as he throw him his sword.

CLANG!!!

  
  


Went the sound of the two swords as they clashed .

  
  


"Lu...." started "A". And that was enough to distract Lupin as he turned to see. When Aurora thrust the sword into Lupin's back. "NO!!!" said "A" as Aurora turned to the side to see "A" crying, "Time for revenge." said "A" as she quickly drove the side of her foot into Aurora's jaw, "Did you think I forgot about you?!," she said as she started punching Aurora around like a rage doll,"I know you've been after me this entire time." tears running down her face, " KNOW DIE!!!" she yelled as she toke a knee and did a strange move. She jumped, spun to her left, and dilivered a killer blow that would have hit Aurora's neck.

  
  


"Don't think so." Aurora said as she ducked out of the way, " This time I will not lose!" she said as she jumped away and disappeared, "see ya later."

  
  


"Lupin!" she said as she went over to see if he was ok, "I'm okay but someone has to pull the sword out." he said as he tried to move but was shocked by pain," Will you do it Jigan?"

  
  
  
  


*~* did you like it?Sorry it was so short but i had no time and Sorry i have to leave you with an other cliff hanger but i have to go. Plzz review.*~*


	4. The Hospital

Disclaimer: Same as last time.

  
  
  
  
  
  


The Hospital

  
  
  
  
  
  


By: Lily Sone

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hell no I won't do it!" said Jigan backing away.

  
  


"Well someone has two and obviously I can't. Will you do it "A"?" asked Lupin.

  
  


"Are you sure you want me to do it?" she said ass she walked toward the sword.

  
  


"I don't care just get this thing out of my back!"

  
  


"Okay. Here it goes." she said. As she griped the sword Lupin flinched many times in pain. She got a good grip and pulled as hard as she could and the bloody sword came out .

  
  


"AAAAHHHH!!!!!" Lupin scream and then said, "Well at least it is out." as he fainted and fell over.

  
  


As quickly as he could Gomen tore some of his shirt and made a pad to put on Lupin's back. They pick him up, put him in the jeep, and drove to the nearest hospital.

  
  


Lupin woke up in a hospital bed. He tried to sit up but he didn't get to fare. He looked around the room to see "A" asleep in a chair. She had something in her arms Lupin looked close and saw it was a old ratty but still hug-able teddy bear. Gomen walked into the room

  
  


"Am I dead?" asked Lupin laying back down..

  
  


"No your quite alive." said Gomen at his bed side.

  
  


"Is "A" okay?" 

  
  


"Yes, guess so. She never went to see a doctor. She was siting in that chair for six hour. When I came to cheak on her all I saw or heard was her holding your hand and crying and saying for you to please be okay. Until she fell asleep about two hours ago."

  
  


"How long have I uncontous?"

  
  


"For about eight hour." 

  
  


"Will you take her to the doctor for me?" he said while in a deep thought. "Does she really love me that much" he thought to himself.

  
  
  
  


"Sure. Do you need anything?"

  
  


"No I'm okay just get her x-rayed."

  
  


"Okay."said Gomen as he pick up "A" in his arms.

  
  


As Gomen left the room Lupin remembered the times that bad things happened but someone was always there. Lupin never found out who it was that helped him. He remembered a time when bullies push him into a deep hole in the ground. And it was getting late so Lupin decided to go to sleep and in the morning he woke up in Jigan house. 

  
  


It wasn't that hard to figure out. "A" was in love with Lupin and she wouldn't let anything happen to him.

  
  


"Okay time to get up." said Lupin as he swung his legs around as he sat up in pain. A lot of pain.

  
  


Lupin put his pants, shirt&tie, and jacket on. And walked out of the room to go and find Gomen. He was walking to the hall when he saw a sign that read X-RAY ROOM. Lupin opened the door and went inside. He saw "A" lying on the table. Gomen and Jigan were sitting in chairs. They both stood straight up when they saw Lupin.

  
  


"Lupin! What the hell are you doing in here?!" asked Jigan.

  
  


"Where are the X-Rays?" asked Lupin still in pain.

  
  


"Right here." said Gomen as he handed them to him.

  
  


Lupin held them up to the light. The bullet passed right through her it shattered one of her ribs and broke another on the other side. The one on the other side was probably from a kick for Aurora.

  
  


"The doctor said that with that gun wound she shouldn't have been able to move much less fight Aurora." said Jigan being concerned for his sister, " and you should be in bed. *Sigh* well just get in the car we were leaving anyway" 

  
  


Gomen once again pick "A" up and carried her out to the jeep and they all drove back to a motel.

  
  


*~* well that is my fourth one and there is more of it coming. Please review ^ - ^*~*


	5. A's hideout

Disclaimer: same as last time.

  
  
  
  


"A"s hide-out

  
  
  
  


By: Lily Sone

  
  
  
  


When they got to the motel room the put "A" into the bedroom and laid her down on the bed as she was still asleep.

  
  


"Know what do we do?" asked Jegan sitting in a chair petting Booger.

  
  


"I don't know. But I think I'm going for a walk throw the park." said Lupin walking toward the door.

  
  


"Can I come?" said "A" standing in the hall way. She must have changed her cloths seeing how she was where a pair of bagie pants and a huge shirt when they were out fighting. But know she was wearing a pair of daisy dukes and a blue tube top, "Well?"

  
  


Lupin was obviously stunned. Seeing as how he was staring at her with a strange look on his face. A look of more sadness then pleasure. Then he spoke, "Sure."

  
  


They both went out the door and walked across the street to the park. 

  
  


"So......how is your back?" said "A" twiddling her thumbs.

  
  


"It's ok. How are your ribs?"

  
  


"Not bad."

  
  


"I know a great place to sit down if you'd like."

  
  


"Sure."

  
  


They walked for about ten mins. Then came to a spot with a blanked two sleeping bags, some pillow, food, wine, and a tv.

  
  


"When you guys left they kick me out of the house, so I came here and started to find stuff to keep."

  
  


Lupin looked around and saw his teddy bear.

  
  


"I can't believe you still have that."

"Sorry I took it. But when I heard you guys were going to leave I had to have something to remember you by."

  
  


"It's okay. I missed you to."

  
  


"A" smiled embarrassed.

  
  


"Sit down it's actually kind of confie."

  
  


"Okay," he said as he went over to sit down, "Wow, your right this is confie."

  
  


"Thanks, did you ever like me in the least?"

  
  


"I would give anything to go back and fix what I did to you?"

  
  


"I love you too."

  
  


"Um. .I. .ah. .-" mumbled Lupin as he was quickly silenced by a soft sweet kiss from "A" then pulled away for a moment and said, "Jeagn is going to kill me." he said as he went back to kissing her.

  
  


*~* good ending. PLZZ review

  
  



	6. Aurora's second return

Disclaimer: Hello just do'en the same as last time. #6 in 4 days.^ - ^

  
  


"A"s second return

  
  


By: Lily Sone

  
  
  
  


"Good morning." said "A" being the first thing that Lupin saw as she was hovering over him.

  
  


"What did we do last night?" asked Lupin quickly remembering what Jegan said about touching her.

  
  


"Don't worry. We didn't do anything." she replied as she got up and pulled a sweater over her head, and got out a bag of vanilla wafers, "Want one?"

  
  


"Are you sure? I don't want Jegan to take anything from me before I go back to Tokyo?"

  
  


"Positive. And don't worry about Jegan. I'll talk to him." 

  
  


"Okay. I think I'll take you up on that vanilla wafer." he said as her reach out and got one out of the bag.

  
  


"When you go back to Tokyo. I'm coming with you." she said as Lupin started to choke on his cookie like thing. He coughed then swallowed.

  
  


"Are you sure? The tickets cost a lot."

  
  


"As soon as I get the Garnet Rose I will have enough money to take the boat."

  
  


"Look "A" I know you need that Rose but I'm not just going to let you have it."

  
  


"I know and if you get to it first. I will take it. You know that right?"

  
  


"Yes. So I should watch it very close when I get it."

  
  


"Yeah," she giggled, "Let's get back. My brother is probably going to kill me for not even calling."

  
  


"I don't want to think of what he would do to me if we did do what you tell me didn't do. We didn't do it did we?"

  
  


"No, we didn't do anything."

  
  


They got the bag of vanilla wafers, walked back across the street, went to her house walked in the door and yelled, "We're back! Any one home?" as "A" walked around the house. She walked into the bedroom and found a crescent moon shaped ruby on the pillow and a note. It read:

  
  


Hello "A"

  
  


Three guesses who this is. You guessed it. It's me Aurora. I have Lupin's two friends . Just come to the place where the sun touches the earth at dust. And fight me to the death if you win you get your friends and Lupin. But if I win I get Lupin , his friends, and the Garnet Rose. If your refuse . Tell Lupin his friends say good bye.

  
  


Luv ya,

  
  


Aurora :)

  
  


"LUPIN!!" yelled "A", "They got Jegan and Gomen. And Aurora wants me to fight her to the Death. If I don't they are both as good as dead."

  
  
  
  


"Do you think you can beat her?"

  
  


"I don't know. I haven't seen her skills in years. I don't know if they have improved or gotten rusty. But my bet is that they have improved. But after all I do have a reason to fight her she did shoot me, broke one of my ribs, stabbed you kidnaped my brother and one of his best friends. So.....what the hell."

  
  


Lupin quickly scanned over the letter then said, "Where in the hell does the sun touch the earth?"

  
  


"Sun touch the earth?........... At the four peeks point. The place where our old do-jo was before they tore it down. It's quite a ways from hear."

  
  


"Well then I guess we should start going."

  
  


"Yeah"

  
  


They both grabbed there guns and swords and got into the jeep once again to go and save Jegan and Gomen. 

  
  
  
  


*~* don't worry no one dies. I think? Well you just have to wait and find out. I'm to tired to write any more it is 5:40 am so good night every one. Please Review.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. The Fight Part 1

Disclaimer: hello once again sorry I didn't update in so long I just got back from Florida. So it was a long trip. But I am back and writing my next chapter.

The Fight Part 1

By: Lily Sone

"Do you think we'll make it before the sun goes down?" asked Lupin as they sped down the highway.

"Just don't crash, and we will," she replied.

As they were speeding down the highway Lupin turned to look in the rearview mirror. And saw the sun going down, as it would be dusk in a mater of minutes.

"If Jegan dies he's going to haunt me forever." Lupin thought to himself.

"There!" yelled "A" as she pointed to a spot a cross the street. It had 4 sharp points coming out of one big mountain-shaped structure. On the point farthest to the left Jegan hung by the neck of his jacket, blindfolded. On the other side hung Gomen buy his bound hands blindfolded as well. But Aurora was nowhere in sight until…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I will kill you Adrianne!" yelled Aurora as she came flying out of a window.

"Who's Adrianne?" asked Gomen as his shirt stated to ripe. 

"Adrianne is my sister's real name. We just call her "A" for a nick name." Jegan replied.

As Aurora came crashing down "A" drew her sword and prepared her self.

"I told you one day I would find you and get you back for torturing me," said Aurora.

"Aurora, for the last time I didn't try to hurt you. It was a class and I wasn't going to be beat by a hoity-toity BITCH! Who paid her way to a black belt!" said "A" as they both side stepped, "I will NEVER believe that you beat me at the tournament to I challenged you to a rematch and what happened?

I BEAT YOUR ASS!! After that I knew you had paid your way to the top 5. There was no way you, with your pathetic skills could ever have beaten Shorie!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Who's Shorie?" asked Gomen as he watched the intense fight rage on.

"Shorie was "A"'s best friend. Until Aurora cut her down in the Na-rah Tournament." answered Jegan, "You see about 15 years ago "A" and Shorie had entered in to the Na-rah Tournament. I thought for shore that the last fighter standing would be "A" and Shorie. But in Shorie's match against Aurora. Aurora used an illegal weapon and cut Shorie's left arm up the middle. She was considered unfit to fight. So she was ejected from the tournament."

As the fight went on. Lupin was standing by the jeep, thinking how Jegan would slowly torture him to death if "A" died.

"A" went in to give Aurora a good left hook, but Aurora grabbed her hand. Quickly "A" remembered that she had her pistal. She reached for it. Pulled it out and said,

"I'm sorry Aurora."

She cocked the pistal and……………..

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Muhahahahaha my most evil cliffhanger yet. Sorry it took so long. But I got cought up in other stuff. Sorry it's short. U got to tell me what u think so please review.^-_-^

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	8. The Fight Part 2

Disclaimer: Hey back again for the 8th chapter. Still don't own n e thing. I do own Jason though.

The Fight Part 2

By: Adrianne Karrick or Lily Sone

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

POW! 

"A" had let of two shots. One caught Aurora in her left arm the other necked her ear.

"Hey, didn't she say that she mastered in guns?" Lupin asked while looking at Jegan astounded.

"She did. But do you really think she would kill her." he replied.

"Oh, well then. You guys just hang around until I get up there."

"Very funny Lupin. Just get us down!" said Gomen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Back to the Fight~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aurora was on the ground holding her bleeding arm and death glaring at "A" until.

"MOMMY!!" yelled a little boy running out of the crowd toward Aurora. 

" I told you to stay at home with Sam."

"I know Mommy. But Sam told me what you were doing and I had to come help you."

"A" was just staring at the kid and his mom. The boy could only be 3 or 4 years old. He was very small and had short brown hair. He was wearing a sweater that was way to big.

"I won't fight you any more." "A" said as she threw down her sword and took the last 4 rounds out of her pistil, "That boy needs a Mom and if we go on fighting. Well you will eventually kill me as I kill you in the process. Lets just call it a permanent draw." "A" walked over to Aurora and put her hand out to help her up.

"You mean old lady! You hurt my Mommy!" the little boy yelled as he went over to "A" and started beating on her leg until Aurora pulled him to her by the back of his shirt.

"Jason. What did I tell you about doing that." Aurora said as she moved her hair out of her face.

" "A" are you alright?" Jegan asked. 

Lupin had obviously got them both down. They were standing right behind her as if she had a mob.

"Yes. I'm fine. Just call an ambulance." She said as she turned and walked to the jeep, "You guys coming?"

They all ran to the jeep. Jegan got in the back. Gomen got in the Drivers seat by Lupin who sat in the passenger seat. "A" stumbled into Lupin's lap. Jegan gave a short grunt as "A" gave him a sharp look. 

"Lupin?" "A" said.

"Yea." 

" I love you." she said as she pasted out.

"I love you too." Lupin said as he pulled her legs in the car and shut the door. They drove off to the nearest hotel. 

Lupin got two rooms on for himself and "A" and the other for Jegan and Gomen. But Jegan wouldn't have it so he put Gomen with "A" and Lupin with him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well that's the 8th chapter. I'll have the next one soon. Plzz review and tell me what you think. 

^ ^

- -

( o ) Later! 


	9. The Heist & The Promise

Disclaimer: Man I just read this whole story. It's interesting . But well I haven't written on this story for like ever so hear comes the 9th chapter. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In Lupin's and Jigen's Hotel room.

"Jigen?" asked Lupin.

"Yes?" 

"I think your sister forgives me."

"And why do you think this?"

"Oh stop denying it. You saw us in the car."

"I refuse to admit it."

"She says she's coming back to Tokyo with us."

" I know. But with what money?"

BANG!!!! Goemon busted through the door. " She's gone!"

"The Rose!" said Lupin as he ran out the door to the nearest car with Jigen and Goemon right behind him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At the "Jewelry Nations" store.

" I love you Lupin. But I need this more than you do." she said as she stood over a case with the Garnet Rose inside. She took a red glass cuter out and made a small circle and pulled out the rose. Stuck it in a bag tied to her waist. And started to walk away.

" "A"! I won't let you have this." yelled Lupin from the balcony as he jumped down in front of her.

"And I won't let you take it."

"A" bolted out the door. Lupin grabbed her by her arm and turned her to him.

" "A" I love you. Now hit me in the face and run."

"Why?"

" Because the cops are coming and you'll get caught. I love you to much to see you go to jail." he pulled her close, "I will meat you in Tokyo at my house. I promise. I love you."

With tears streaming down her face she hit him as hard as she could and ran out the door.

"I've got you this time Lupin the III!" said Pops as he walked inside to find an empty store.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Please review! I hope u liked it. Chap 10 will be up soon. (-.-) See Ya!


	10. The Crash

Disclaimer: Hey man I am a great writer. Yeah I wish well still don't own anything . Here comes chapter 10!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*\

Chapter 10

The Crash

By Adrianne or Lily Sone

"Where the hell did he go?" pondered Pops with Lupin the III clinging to the wall beside him. Lupin gave Jigen and Goemon a signal to jump for the door. 

" I can't believe we made it out of there!" Goemon said as they drove away.

"Nether can I." Jigen said as he leaned back into his favorite position.

WHEEE-OOOOO!!!!

"An ambulance? Wonder what happened." Lupin thought to himself.

They drove by a huge car crash.

Goemon sighed.

"What is it?" asked Lupin.

"That's "A"s jeep."

"NO!" Lupin pulled a sharp turn, and got out of the car like a bullet. "A" was on a stretcher being put into the ambulance. "Wait! Stop! What happened?"

Guy in the ambulance, "Drive by shooting/hit and run."

" Is she ok?"

"It doesn't look to good." He slammed the doors and the ambulance took off.

Lupin hopped back in the car, "Follow that ambulance!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~In the Hospital*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lupin, Jigen, and Goemon all running to find the room "A" was in. By the time they found it the doctors were using the paddles to jump start her heart.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPP!!!!

"She's gone." said the doctor as he took off his gloves.

"NO!! SHE CAN'T BE!!" Lupin ran into the room, grabbed "A" by the hand, and started to cry, "This can't be happening. You're the only one I've ever loved like this. You're the one I'm sposed to grow old with."

Lupin kissed her lips and kept crying.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It ain't over yet! Sorry to leave you. But you just have to wait till chapter 11! Plzz Review.


	11. Aurora's Confesstion

Disclaimer: whooo I haven't written on this story in a while. Ok here we go

Jigen and Goemon come rushing around the corner.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Jigen walked over to the oposite of Lupin.

Lupin lifted his head to show a long stream of tears running down his face, "A, you can't leave me I really need you, you're the one who makes me want to scream and cry at the same time. Pllzzz don't leave me!"

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"We have her!" the doctors ran back in to the room trying to see how she got back.

"Oh my god." Lupin muttered under his breath, "I'm gunna kill Aurora!" Lupin got up and walked out of the room.

Goemon and Jigen came out after him, "Lupin! Where the hell do you think your going?"

"Jigen I need you and Goemon to stay here and watch "A". Keep her safe," He turned and walked out of the hospital.

Lupin had decided he wasn't going to let anyone get away with hurting the any of the people he loved. He got back in to the jeep and drove back to Four Peeks Point. (where Aurora and "A" had there duel) When he got out of the car he walked to the large open space, and saw Aurora standing in a trenchcoat and slippers.

"You know I didn't actually do it this time." Aurora said with out even looking over at Lupin.

"And how could I even believe that?" He put his hand on his pistol.

"Heh..heh..I don't know. But if I had I would be very proud of myself."

""A" didn't even do anything that bad to you why do you hate her so much?

"Because she has you." she turned around to look at Lupin. She had tears in her eyes, "She has everything I want. You, money, love, family, they chance to go home." she started to walk towards Lupin, "I don't really hate "A" I just want to take her place." she walked into Lupin and wrapped her arms around him tightly, "You're the only real prize I would have got from her," She took off her robe. She was in nothing but her underlings. "I could make you so much happier then she can, I can be the one who makes you smile, tell me what I gotta do to please you. Anything you say I'll do." She reached up to kiss Lupin. And did just that.

BANG!!!

HA!HA!HA!HA!HA! you don't even know what just happened! Plzzz Review!


	12. Zack And Lupin

Disclaimer: Still don't own n-e-thing. Oh here comes a big twist I bet you didn't see coming.

Lupin had his pistol aimed to Aurora's rib. Lupin fell to his knees. He put his hand to his chest and raised it to show blood.

"Aurora! Are you okay?" someone stood at the tom of the east peak.

O.O() "HOLY SHIT!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THE STATES?!?!" Aurora fell on her butt looking up at the man.

"Yea it's nice to see you too. GASP!" the man nearly fell off the platform while watching Lupin get back on his feet, "What the hell? How is he still….."

"Who are you? And why the fuck did you shoot me?!?!" Lupin held his stomach as he spoke.

"Well for starters my name is Zach. And I shot you before you could shoot her."

"What do you care if I kill her or not?"

"Well technically she's my only living relative so what do you expect me to do?"

"Uhhhhh…. Zach I think we should leave" Aurora suddenly looked worried.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Well for one there are about 50 cop cars on there way here!" she pointed to the stream of red and blue flashing lights.

"OH SHIT!!!" Lupin and Zach both screamed. Lupin fell back to his knees, when he looked up all he could see were blurs and the sound of people talking.

"Lupin hold on! HOLD ON!" Lupin had blacked out.

In the Hospital

"Whoa…. Head rush. Where am I?" "A" had sat up in her bed. She looked around the room to see Goemon sitting with his sword asleep and Jigen with his hat over his face snoring. "I wonder what today is." "A" got out of her bed to go to a nurse to find out what day it was. As she passed by the patents she couldn't help to notice one. She walked over and read his papers:

Name: Lupin the III

Date Reseaved: April 20, 2004

Blood type: Abp

Illness: None

Injury: A gun shot to the right rib cage, 2 cracked ribs, 1 collapsed long, extreme loss of blood.

Estimation of outcome: Death.

"NO FUCKING WAY!!!" "A" ran to the side of the bed to see Lupin.

Well that was ok I guess! PLZZ REVIEW!!!


End file.
